Two Sides of A Coin (KookV)
by Jjknoona
Summary: Menjual diri kepada Jeon Jungkook dengan penyamaran sebagai V bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Taehyung, ia butuh uang pria Jeon itu, namun ia juga masih menjaga harga dirinya. Satu kampus dengan Jungkook adalah cobaan terberat bagi Taehyung, ia harus menjaga suaranya agar Jungkook tidak mengenalinya sebagai pria bertopeng yang telah tidur dengannya. Top! Jk with Bottom! Tae KookV


Satu

.

.

Pria bertubuh kurus itu menggeram, menengadahkan wajahnya ketika pria yang lebih berotot menyodok holenya semakin keras dan cepat. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya, turun menuju dada yang terbuka dan dipenuhi bekas merah akibat pria bermarga Jeon yang tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu. Desahan mereka saling bersahutan kala kepuasan datang. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati akhir dari pelepasan.

"V."

Pria yang dipanggil V itu membuka matanya, menatap Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja melepaskan spermanya di dalam sana. Kerutan di keningnya tertutup topeng berbentuk kupu-kupu yang bertengger manis menutupi mata dan dahinya. Jungkook tidak pernah menyebut namanya setelah melakukan seks, pria itu biasanya akan pergi dan meninggalkan uang di atas kasur. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

V. pria bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan perut jelly tanpa kotak seperti Jungkook itu menggigit bibir. Ia ingin bergerak turun dari pangkuan Jungkook, milik pria bermarga Jeon itu masih tertanam di dalam holenya. Namun niat itu urung, Jungkook mencengkram erat pinggangnya.

V tidak pernah bersuara selain desahan, ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan Jungkook. Pria ini benar-benar menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Apa kau melakukan seks dengan yang lain selain aku?"

V menatap Jungkook. Adam apel milik pria itu naik turun. Berikutnya gelengan lemah ia layangkan. Menatap tanpa henti senyuman lega yang keluar dari bibir pria Jeon yang ia temui sebulan yang lalu di gay Club.

"Aku tau saat itu aku yang pertama bagimu." Suara Jungkook mulai berat. Ia mengecup rahang V. Pergerangannya membuat Jeon Kecil mengaduk hole sempit milik V. Tertawa samar ketika pria di atas pangkuannya itu mendesah tertahan. Ia suka ketika V mendesah untuknya. "Tapi apakah setelah berhubungan denganku kau melakukannya dengan yang lain?"

V kembali menggeleng. Ia jujur untuk hal ini. Hanya Jungkook yang pernah melakukan seks dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya dengan pria lain saat Jungkook mampu mencukupi semua kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia memang seorang pelacur, namun ia hanya akan menjadi pelacur untuk Jeon Jungkook. Cukup ia kotor di mata Jungkook.

"Bagus." Jungkook meremas pinggul V. "Aku akan membayarmu berapapun juga asalkan kau tetap menjaga tubuhmu untukku."

V mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Jungkook memagut bibirnya. Meremas pelan rambut hitam milik pria Jeon itu.

Jungkook wangi. Ia adalah pria terseksi yang pernah ditemuinya.

.

.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Jimin menatap Taehyung, pria tinggi kurus itu masih sibuk dengan kain kotornya yang menggunung.

"Tidak." Taehyung balas menjawab. Berdecih melihat tumpukan kainnya yang terasa begitu menyebalkan. Salahnya juga menunda mencuci pakaian.

"Kenapa tidak bawa ke binatu saja sih." Jimin mendumal. Ia memperbaiki kerah kemejanya.

Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau benar." Pria bermarga Kim itu berlari masuk ke dapur, mengambil kantong plastik dan memasukkan kain kotor ke dalamnya. "Binatu ada dimana?"

Jimin mendengus. "Tiga belokan dari sini." Ia menggeplak kepala Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Setiap hari kau melewatinya." Dan di balas dengan cengiran bodoh ala Kim Taehyung. "Aku ke kampus dulu."

"Tunggu aku."

Jimin mengerut. "Bukannya kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan." Taehyung yang selesai dengan pakaian kotornya bergegas masuk kamar. Ia keluar dengan dandanan nerd ala Kim Taehyung. Rambut belah tengah, kacamata bulat bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Kemeja kebesaran yang seluruh kancing terpasang dengan rapi. Lalu celana jeans kebesaran serta sepatu kulit yang mengkilat. Benar-benar dandanan ala kutu buku. Sangat berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung saat berada di kontrakan mereka.

Jimin sudah berkali-kali mengatakan agar Taehyung merubah penampilannya. Untuk apa kacamata bulat itu sedangkan mata taehyung baik-baik saja. Lalu rambut itu bisa dikondisikan, dan apa-apaan kemeja kebesaran yang dia pakai. Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Taehyung itu tampan dan cute, tapi ia menyembunyikan semuanya. Bahkan ia terlihat menawan dengan rambut acak-acakannya, bukan rambut belah tengah seperti sekarang.

"Kampus kita akan mengadakan pesta musim semi seminggu lagi." Jimin membuka obrolan saat perjalanan menuju kampus, setelah sebelumnya mampir ke binatu. "Kau harus datang."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka pesta." ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya berkali-kali.

Jimin melengos. "Terserah kau saja, tapi seharusnya kau berbaur dengan orang banyak. Kau terlalu menutup diri, Taetae." Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung. "Aku duluan." Ia setengah berlari menuju seorang pria berkulit seputih salju yang tengah menunggunya sembari bersandar ke pohon sakura di taman kampus.

Namanya Min Suga. Ia kekasih Jimin. Namun banyak yang mengira mereka bersahabat. Tidak mungkin keduanya terang-terangan berpacaran di lingkungan kampus. Gay masih sangat tabu di Korea.

Taehyung melangkah menuju ruangan dosen. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang mulai berbisik. Menurut orang-orang di sana, Taehyung dengan dandanan nerdnya benar-benar sangat mengganggu dan harus dimusnahkan.

Salah satunya yang tidak menyukainya adalah pria yang tengah menghadangnya ini.

"Yooooo….. Kim Nerd Taehyung." Jung Hoseok. Ketua klub dance yang telah menyabet puluhan piala dalam kompetisi Dance di Korea Selatan. Bahkan kabarnya ia baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan Agensy ternama.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tanpa dosa ala Kim Taehyung. Ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Hoseok beserta genknya, namun entah kenapa pria ini suka sekali mengganggunya.

"Mau kemana?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. "Sialan, aku mual dengan dandananmu."

"Maaf." Taehyung membungkuk, ia berniat berlalu ketika Hoseok memojokkannya ke dinding. Lengan pria bermarga Jung itu menekan erat lehernya.

"Akh." Taehyung mengerang. Berusaha melepaskan lengan Hoseok dari lehernya. Ini sakit. Nafasnya seolah putus detik itu juga.

"Apa-apaan kacamata ini." Hoseok melepas paksa dan melemparnya ke lantai diiringi gelak tawa rekannya. "Katakan padaku, Kim Taehyung. Apa-apaan dandananmu ini?"

Taehyung terengah. Wajahnya memerah.

Hoseok berdecih. Ia beralih meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Taehyung. Menatap pria manis yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jangan…." Taehyung terengah. "Ganggu aku." Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang terpaku. Cepat-cepat ia mendorong pria tampan di hadapannya, ia tidak ingin berurusan terlalu lama dengan orang terkenal seperti Hoseok. Perlahan ia mengambil kacamatanya yang di lempar Hoseok ke lantai, mendesah lega saat menemukan kacamatanya baik-baik saja.

"Kim…."

Taehyung menoleh, menemukan Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan….. tidak, itu tidak mungkin tatapan takjub.

Taehyung membungkuk sekedar formalitas, bergegas ia berlari menuju ruangan Dosen. Menghindari Hoseok adalah jalan terbaik.

.

.

Jungkook berdecih, menatap malas sepupunya yang sibuk bercumbu dengan kekasihnya. Ayolah, meski di atap, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang akan memergoki mereka. Dan kenapa pula ia harus menjadi penonton? Sial sekali dua makhluk kurang kalsium itu.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikannya, Suga hyung, Jimin hyung. Kalian membuatku mual."

Suga mendorong kepala Jimin yang tengah mencumbui lehernya, pria berkulit seputih salju itu tertawa. Menatap putra satu-satunya keluarga Jeon dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kenapa tidak cari pacar saja, Jeon." Suga membalas kecupan singkat Jimin di bibirnya. "Atau kau bisa menyewa para pria untuk bercinta denganmu."

Jungkook berdecih. "Itu pekerjaanmu sebelum bertemu Jimin hyung." Ia melirik Suga yang menegang dan Jimin yang menggerung kesal. "Kau mengumbar lubangmu ke sana kemari."

"Brengsek." Maki Suga. "Aku tidak seburuk itu, sialan." Satu tinju melayang, namun ditangkis Jungkook dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku tidak tau kemana langkahmu beberapa malam ini?" Suga tertawa puas melihat wajah pucat Jungkook. "Yak! Jeon Brengsek, kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau kau gay sepertiku? Sudah berapa pria yang kau bobol sialan?"

Jungkok menggembungkan pipi dengan lidahnya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang dari dulu kalau ia merasa kesal. Sialan, darimana Suga tau kalau dia setiap malam tidur dengan V?

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Jungkook menyipitkan mata, menatap Suga dan Jimin bergantian.

Suga mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku melihatmu masuk ke hotel itu bersama seorang pria."

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar mulai tertarik. "Woah, kau gay?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Jangan keras-keras, hyung. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar."

Jimin tertawa. "Sejak kapan?" ia memutar duduknya menghadap ke arah Jungkook. "Maksudku sejak kapan kau sadar dengan orientasi seksualmu? Ini mengejutkan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Biasanya aku tau siapa saja pria gay di sekitarku."

Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman, pasalnya duo MinYoon menatapnya penuh rasa tertarik, dan ia tidak suka kehidupan pribadinya diumbar.

"Lupakan." Pria penyuka warna merah itu meraih tasnya dan berdiri. "Aku mau pulang. Suga hyung kau jangan datang ke apartemenku malam ini."

"Wae?" Suga menatap jahil. "Kau mau membawanya ke Apartemenmu?" Suga menggigit bibir dengan sensual, menggoda Jungkook dengan goyangan pinggul yang menggoda.

"Tutup mulutmu kulit mayat." Maki Jungkook. Ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan duo aneh itu. Berlama-lama bersama mereka bisa-bisa membuatnya meradang.

.

.

"Kim Taetae."

Taehyung menoleh. Menemukan Park Bogum berjalan menujunya. Pria ini pernah menyatakan cintanya. Namun Taehyung menolak. Ayolah, ia hanya tidak ingin seisi kampus tau kalau dirinya gay. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal dan meraih cita-citanya. Cukup Jimin saja yang tau akan penyimpangan seksualnya.

"Wae?"

Bogum tertawa, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Mau makan siang denganku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. heran kenapa Bogum begitu gigih mendekatinya. Padahal ia sudah berdandan sejelek ini.

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berkencan sekali saja ya denganku?" Bogum merengut. Menampilkan rautnya yang lucu.

Bogum sebenarnya sosok yang ceria, namun rasa sukanya membuat Taehyung tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia akan welcoma jika Bogum mengajaknya bersahabat.

"Maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan pertemanan?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku tidak menolak seseorang untuk berteman denganku."

"Baiklah, sebagai lambang persahabatan kita bagaimana kalau kau makan siang denganku." Bogum tersenyum cerah. "Ayolah, Taetae."

Taehyung tertawa. "Baiklah." Ia tidak tega menolak orang sebaik Bogum.

"Kantin kampus atau kau mau di luar saja?"

"Kantin kampus." Jawab Taehyung cepat.

.

.

Jungkook mengelus perutnya yang terasa lapar. Pria September itu berjalan menuju kantin, mungkin sebelum pulang ia harus mengisi perutnya dulu. Kantin tidak terlalu ramai, namun Jungkook masih sempat mendengar beberapa gadis menjeritkan namanya. Ia salah satu pria tertampan dan terkaya, tentu saja banyak penggemarnya. Namun si pendiam Jungkook lebih memilih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri daripada harus tebar pesona ke sana kemari.

"Jungkookie."

Jungkook menoleh. Menemukan Park Bogum sang flower boy bersama seorang pria berdandanan nerd. Keduanya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan berbeda. Jungkook tersenyum melihat lambaian heboh Bogum. Ia berjalan menuju meja keduanya. Duduk tepat di sebelah pria nerd.

"Aku tidak mengira kau makan di sini, hyung."

Bogum tertawa. "Kenalkan, dia Kim taehyung. Temanku."

Jungkook menoleh ke samping. Menatap manik gugup Kim Taehyung. "Hai, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung menjabat sekilas tangan Jungkook, ia kembali fokus dengan makanannya.

Jungkook tersenyum maklum. Pria nerd memang suka gugup dan menyembunyikan diri. Ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Toh ia sangat menyukai ketenangan.

"Kau masih ada kelas?"

Jungkook menggeleng, ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kare ketika Bogum bertanya. Taehyung juga sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama? Aku rindu apartemenmu." Bogum merajuk dengan nada yang lucu. Dan Taehyung berpikir sedekat apa mereka.

"Tidak." Jungkook menolak tegas. "Aku ingin beristirahat."

Bogum berdecak. "Kau ada acara malam ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk, sedangkan Taehyung mencengkram erat sendok di tangannya.

"Taetae, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ne?" Taehyung menoleh, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Aku lapar." Jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

Jungkook mengernyit, menatap Taehyung dan mengalihkan tatapannya ketika pria kurus itu menatapnya pula.

Sial. Dimana ia pernah mendengar suara seseksi ini?

.

.

V mendesah kala lidah Jungkook bermain liar di lehernya. Pria itu mencengkram erat rambut Jungkook. Menggelinjang nikmat saat Jungkook menghisap tulang selangkanya. Sial, Jungkook selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang. Pria ini sangat ahli dalam urusan memanjakannya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau berbicara padaku." Jungkook berada tepat di atas V yang tengah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jungkook. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Apa suaramu semahal itu?" ia mengusap pipi V. "Lalu kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku?" satu usapan ia layangkan ke topeng yang dipakai V.

V menggeleng. ia meremas pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Bisakah….." Jungkook tertahan sejenak. "Kau memperlihatkan wajahmu, atau kau memperdengarkan suaramu padaku?"

Adam apel V naik turun. Pria yang kancing kemejanya telah terlepas itu gugup. Wajah atau suara? Tapi bagaimana jika Jungkook tau siapa dirinya?

"Aku…." V tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir ragu.

Jungkook tertawa, nafas hangatnya menyapu bibir V. "Sialan, kau punya suara yang seksi, V." detik berikutnya pria Jeon itu melumat rakus bibir V. Mengecapnya seolah ia tidak pernah puas. Satu tangannya bergerilya ke bagian bawah V yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Memaksa pria kurus itu melepas kemeja satu-satunya.

"Ahhhh…." V mendesah kala tangan terlatih Jungkook mengocok miliknya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Jungkook benar-benar pandai memanjakannya. Saat kocokan berhenti dan kuluman terlepas, Jungkook bangkit, pria itu melepas celana beserta kaos yang menempel di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau suka ini bukan." Jungkook mengocok miliknya yang menegang. "Kalau begitu manjakan dia."

V mendekat. Mengurut tanpa ragu milik Jungkook yang ukurannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Menghirup aroma pria yang menguar dari junior Jungkook.

"Fuck." Jungkook mengumpat, mulut hangat V benar-benar memanjakan miliknya. Lidah pria berperut jelly itu menari lihai, menjilati batangnya tanpa jijik sedikitpun.

V melenguh, mulutnya terasa penuh, namun ia suka saat junior besar itu berada di dalam sana. desahannya kembali terdengar saat satu jari Jungkook yang dilumuri lube menerobos holenya. Sial, ia benar-benar ingin Jungkook berada di dalamnya. Pria itu mempercepat tempo kocokannya, menelan sperma pria yang lebih muda darinya dan menatap sang empu dengan sayu. Menggigit bibir menahan tusukan nikmat di holenya.

"Memohon padaku." Jungkook menyeringai. Ia membaringkan V, mengurung pria itu dibawah tubuhnya sedangkan jari lainnya mulai menerobos masuk hole pria kecil yang tengah mengerang nikmat.

"Ohh…." V mencengkram erat bantal, melengkungkan punggungnya ketika tusukan jari Jungkook semakin kencang. "Please…."

"Apa?" Jungkook menggeram berat. Ia mengulum telinga V. "Katakan padaku."

"Fuck me, please." V menatap Jungkook sayu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kookie, please."

Jungkook menggerayangi leher V. Panggilan yang begitu manis dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Kookie, sepertinya setelah ini ia menyukai panggilan yang manis.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain lembut hari ini, V."

"Tidak masalah." V terengah. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika jemari Jungkook menghilang dari holenya. Dengan mata berkabut penuh nafsu, ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah melumuri batang besarnya dengan lube. Oh ia benar-benar ingin dimasuki sekarang juga.

Ia bahkan telah menjadi pelacur hina sekarang.

"Ohh… Ahh…" V mengerang nikmat kala Jungkook menerobos paksa holenya. Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya yang tidak bisa bermain lembut. Namun kali ini sensasinya berbeda, V merasakan kenikmatan ketika Jungkook bermain kasar.

Desahan tak tertahankan mengalun dari bibir V. Bahkan ketika Jungkook menyodoknya semakin keras, desahan V menyertai. Tangannya gemetaran, mencoba meraih apapun untuk pegangan. Seolah mengerti, Jungkook mengambil alih tangan pria itu, mengalungkan ke lehernya ketika goyangannya mulai normal. Ia sudah menyodok V kuat-kuat dari awal bermain, ini saatnya bermain sedikit lembut.

Tanpa menghentikan tempo goyangannya, Jungkook menyerang selangka, menerkam titik-titik sensitif dari telinga hingga dagu. Terkesiap, V meremas rambut Jungkook. Melengkungkan punggungnya saat titik nikmatnya ditumbuk berkali-kali. Jungkook benar-benar hebat dalam hal seks.

Jungkook merubah posisi, mengangkat tubuh ringan V dan mendudukkan pria itu di pahanya, bahkan mereka masih menyatu di bawah sana. V menggeram, mencengkram lembut rambut halus Jungkook. Membenamkan wajahnya sebentar di bahu pria itu. Menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma lelaki Jungkook.

V merintih, entah kenapa pose uke on top tidak senikmat biasanya.

"Ada yang salah?" Jungkook mengusap dagu V, ingin rasanya ia menarik lepas topeng di wajah pria itu, namun ia menghargai privasi pria yang tengah bercumbu dengannya ini.

"Tidak." V bersuara rendah, mengantarkan getaran halus ke gendang telinga sang seme. "Hanya saja ini sedikit menyakitkan."

"Baiklah, jangan lakukan posisi ini."

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

Jungkook tertawa, ia mengecup bibir ranum V. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan."

V tersenyum simpul. "Lanjutkan saja."

"Tidak." Jungkook beralih kembali merebahkan V. mengukung pria itu di bawah tubuh kekarnya. "Tatap aku." Ucapnya serak. "Kita bisa menghentikan ini jika kau tidak nyaman." Pria itu bertumpu pada ranjang, menggeram ketika miliknya diremas kuat di dalam sana.

V menggeleng. "Lanjutkan saja." Ia mengusap pipi Jungkook, menikmati keindahan sempurna tanpa cacat dari pria yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya. Gerakan sedikit nakal, V menaikkan pinggulnya. "Ini baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tertawa. ia menyambar bibir V. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak maju mundur.

"Kita akan melakukan posisi ini saja kalau kau kesakitan."

V mengangguk. Ia kembali mendesah hebat ketika Jungkook mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Alunan desahannya yang merdu kembali mengurai saat V kewalahan mengikuti tempo gerakan Jungkook yang cepat. Ia tidak ingin menjerit atau meracau seperti perempuan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan desahan yang sangat Jungkook sukai.

Bahkan ketika cairan hangat itu memenuhi perutnya, V masih mendesah keenakan. Ia tidak sadar, Jungkook tidak memakai kondom kali ini.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan ranjang kosong di sebelahnya. Pria itu menatap jam di dinding. Pukul delapan lewat. Sepertinya V sudah pergi. Entah kenapa Jungkook nekat membawa pria manis itu ke apartemennya. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin mereka akan bercinta di sini saja.

Perlahan pria itu turun dari ranjang. Berjalan tanpa sehelai benangpun menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus menghadiri kuliah pagi ini, dan sialnya semalam ia hampir tidak tidur karena dengan nakalnya V menawarkan tetap tidur dengan keadaan masih menyatu.

Sial, bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak jika hole pria misterius itu terus menggodanya.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

Hai, ini Repost dari Wattpad saya ya dengan Penname yang sama^^


End file.
